Taboo: A forbidden love song
by KonekoKidd
Summary: full Summ Inside- She was the daughter of Silvermoon's leader, and a gifted hunter. She was content with her life but felt like something was missing. When news of her best friend's death be enough for her to risk her life for revenge or will the
1. Chapter 1

A/N: REDONE! I HOPE IT'S BETTER THAN LAST TIME AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!

Story takes place around the WOTLK time, not yet cataclysm..

-Ashley

SUMMARY: She was the daughter of Silvermoon's leader, and a gifted hunter. She was content with her life but felt like something was missing. When news of her best friend since childhood's death reaches her will she allow her angst and sadness convince her to risk her life, and with the mysterious stranger she meets on her way to get her revenge change how she feels? Read on!

**Chapter 1: Zaramoon**

She was a young elf of only twenty. Despite her tiny frame, and shy demeanor she was deadly and soon to be one of Silvermoon's greatest protectors. Her story begins here..

The sounds of Eversong woods were all around them. Silently Zaramoon knelt in a large leafy bush, drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Cloud, her faithful spirit beast stood as still as death waiting to attack. He let out a low throaty growl from his blue glowing mouth, clearly knowing that the mindless scourge before them would not hear it. The tip of Zaramoon's arrow began to glow with a slight pink light as she perfected her aim. With a smirk she released the tightly drawn bow string, sending a piercing arcane shot towards the abomination. Almost instantly it hit it's target with a loud 'THWAK' sound. "Uh..oh.." He said looking down at the arrow now protruding out of his chest, before he fell to the ground in a heap of dust, and old bones. "I can honestly say that I expected more from this big bastard." Zaramoon spat. She was sick of her father putting her on the "Safe" missions. Sometimes being the daughter of the leader of an entire race wasn't as great as most people would think. "Kay Cloud, lets head back." She sighed turning on her heels, and heading back to Silvermoon. Luckily they were only a couple of hours from the gates. They would be home before dinner.

She made her way through the large golden gates of Silvermoon City. The guards nodded in respect as she walked by. She always got the royal treatment when she actually returned home. She continued towards the eight bedroom palace that she called home. She was actually pretty tired from the trip back. She finally reached the palace on the outskirts of the city. The elegant halls of the palace sparkled as she mad her way to the washroom. The velvet carpeting on the winding staircase felt great on her bare feet. "Welcome home princess." One of the maids smiled sweetly as she greeted her. Zaramoon smiled back as best as she could. She hated when people referred to her as 'Princess' instead of using her actual name. "Shall I prepare a bath for you?" Zaramoon nodded slightly, and headed to her room to get her robe. She loved being outside but she had to admit it was going to be nice to sleep in her soft bed tonight. Cloud purred loudly, and plopped lazily on the large fluffy bed he had in the corner of her room. She laughed "Tired?" Cloud nodded in response. She got her fluffy Lynx fur robe out of the huge walk in closet, and continued to the east wing's washroom. The large multi jet tub was filled with steaming water, and delicate bubbles. She smiled, and sunk in to her shoulders. She powerful jets went to work on her over used muscles. She pulled her long blonde hair back in a high pony tail, closed her eyes, and laid back. This was her favorite part of being home.

When she was done, and finally made it to her bedroom, it was nearly eleven at night. Cloud was lounging comfortably in his bed as she left him, his eyes half mast. "Well I'm glad to see he's enjoying himself." She thought to herself. She pulled back the fluffy down comforter, and her silk sheets before climbing into her king sized bed. As comfortable as she was she still missed camping outside with Cloud. Or being in her small make shift apartment she had crafted in a cave on the border of the Ghostlands and Eversong Woods. Cloud was less enthusiastic about sleeping in the wild as she was. Palace life had spoiled him since she tamed him years ago. Cloud yawned audibly as she shut her bedside lamp off. "Good night." she said quietly before falling into a deep sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**The next morning...**

The next morning she woke up to the sounds of an argument outside of her room. It was noon, she barely ever got to sleep in. "I wonder whats going on." She thought out loud as she stretched. She laughed when she looked over at Cloud, who had a mountain of meats in front of him. He purred loudly. "You spoiled kitty. Is that your lunch?" She asked giggling. Cloud mewed at her happily before continuing to eat. She grabbed her silk robes before leaving her room to see what all the commotion was about. There were several guards talking loudly in the hallway. "I hear that there is a big meeting going on in the master's office." One of them said lazily leaning against the wall. "Yeah he is sending more blood knights to Icecrown today...The last group failed miserably." Another one added. "And what of Malveillant?" Zaramoon blurted loudly about her childhood friend who went on to be the one of the blood knight commanders. "I'm sorry princess, but I haven't heard any specifics." The first one to talk replied. She scowled at them, and stormed off towards her father's office.

"Where is Malveillant?" She demanded barging into the large conference room. "Zaramoon we are in the middle of a very important meeting. Not to mention that you're walking around in your night clothes. We will talk about this after." He responded. "No I want answers, and I want them now!" She yelled stomping her foot in aggravation. "I'm sorry but your friend's body was never found. His whole team was found dead so I can only assume that he met the same fait." She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No.." She said shakily. "He died protecting his fellow blood knights. A hero's death." Lor'themar Theron said sadly watching his daughter begin to sob. "I'm going to the Citidel." She said trying to hold back the tears. "What? Are you mad? I won't allow such foolishness." He yelled slamming his fist down hard on the meeting table. "Oh I'm going. Now the question is, are you going to give me back up? Or send me to my death as well?" She said defiantly. "We'll see who goes where little one." He said angrily before motioning for her to leave. "You've just made a big mistake father." Zaramoon said with anger lining her voice, before once again storming off. He shook his head. "Stubborn girl.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

I can't believe he won't give me any kind of backup!" Zaramoon spat as she slammed the door to her room behind her. She heard a painting from the wall outside fall, and hit the floor hard. Cloud stretched, and got out of his bed knowing there wouldn't be anymore sleeping for the day. "I mean what does he think I'm still a child? I'm beyond ready to fight!" She continued ranting as she put on her heavy armor. "Well I don't care what he says. I'll gather my own troops, and make my own army. Then I'll prove to him that he's wrong, and save Malveillant. I can't help but get the feeling he's still alive.."

"Ready to go boy?" She asked grabbing her bow and quiver. Cloud reluctantly followed her out of her room. They walked past the smashed painting, and into the main hall. Zaramoon grabbed her pack that she had stuffed with first aid supplies, and food before walking out of the front door.

The streets of Silvermoon were full of every race you could imagine. Even the trolls were there, who still were not very fond of the blood elves at all. "Perfect." She smirked. The crowd made it easier to sneak through the city without her father's guards spotting her. She didn't even care to know what was going on. She got to the main gate pretty quickly. It was raining lightly, and the ground of Eversong woods was covered in a thin fog. "If we survive, we won't be back here for a long time." She said quietly. She handed a merchant a gold piece, and took the hard loaf of bread from her. "Thank you." she said before putting it in her pack, and continuing on the path ahead of them.

Leaving their home behind them, Zaramoon and her loyal pet crossed over into the hostile Ghostlands. The pungest aroma of decay filled her nostrils as they passed the deadscar, where there was always irritating scourge. They were never very strong, but they were annoying. "NYEAHH!" A ghoul came out of no where and tried to go after Zaramoon. Cloud raked him open from his shoulder to his waist before he could even bring his dead claws down on her. "Like swatting flies." Zaramoon said before continuing towards her shelter. Luckily it was high up enough in the hills that the land was no longer disgusting and rotten. Making sure to travel discreetly in the wooded area to avoid her father's guards in the Sin'dorei camp, She moved pretty quickly and made good time. After an hour long hike she reached the base of the steep hill that led to her secret camp she had come across so long ago.

"What do you feel like having for dinner Cloud?" She said pulling the large heavy door closed she had crafted in the cave entrance when she first found it, and lit the five lanterns she had around the large room. She laid out the tough loaf of bread she bought as they left, two shiny fresh apples she managed to snag from one of the cooks before she left, about five slices of cheese, three mandarin oranges, and two large containers one filled with cold water, the other with freshly made cider. Cloud sniffed the food in front of them, and his nose wrinkled. He sat back down and looked up at Zaramoon. "Cloud can't you ever eat anything that isn't meat? The large cat just huffed at her, and walked over to the door. "Fine we'll go look for something.." Zaramoon said grabbing her bow, and quiver and dislodging the heavy solid wood door again.

The night quickly became cold and dark. Zaramoon crept slowly, silently, and deadly in the shadows of the forest with cloud at her heels. Every bit of prey seemed to be hiding from her. She stopped and looked over at him. "Cloud.. Its been two hours. I'm starving, I'm going back home with or without you. The large spirit beast's tail twitched in irritation. "Look it's cold, I'm starving and tired.. you're welcome to..." She stopped mid sentence effectively confusing the cat. "Shh did you hear that?" She dove off to the side just in time to avoid getting her head impaled by a glowing arrow, which instead hit a tree with a loud cracking sound followed by a sizzling sound from the searing arcane energy. Zaramoon looked around frantically for the owner of the arrow. They were no where to be seen. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" she yelled off into the distance. A large kaldorei came out of hiding in the shadows. "Very impressive." he said clapping a few times as he said it. "However." he took another arrow out of the quiver, nocked it, and aimed it at her heart. "I'm still going to kill you." she stepped back a few times before tripping over a root and falling hard on her bottom. She dug her fingers nervously into the cold ground beneath her. She stared coldly at him before snatching her hands up, and grabbing her own bow and arrow which was ready and being pointed at him before he could even blink. As she did so Cloud jumped protectively in front of her. He beared his fangs and let out a low growl that sent shivers even down Zaramoon's back. The blue glow around his fangs in the darkness made him look all the more terrifying. The arrogant elf just snickered before whistling. A gigantic Crocolisk came out from what seemed like nowhere. It was the biggest one she had ever seen. He ran infront of the night elf and hissed at Cloud. His mouth was only partially open yet it looked like he could swallow her whole.

Time seemed to stop as the stand off continued. Both elves and beasts refusing to move until their opponent did. Glowing green met glowing white as their eyes locked. The air seemed to get colder and colder by the minute. "Whats wrong traitor? Your precious magic can't help you?" The man asked quietly. "Don't give me that traitor crap you big purple waste. No use bring up ancient history." The night elf just snickered again before letting go of the taught bow string and letting his arrow fly. Zaramoon again avoided his attack, rolling off to the side and taking off running. He smirked again before running after her. "So it's cat and mouse then." He thought as he easily caught up to her.

Cloud huffed and took off after them with the crockolisk right behind him. The trees all seemed to blur around her as she desperately tried to get away. Zaramoon was fast, but so was he. She began to pant heavily, as she sprinted. "CLOUD!" She managed to gasp out. She heard sounds of ripping flesh behind them as the two beasts went at it. Zaramoon saw the shoreline about ten feet in front of her. "Oh no.." She said as she realized that she was running out of land. She quickly turned around and flew backwards as she blindly shot an arcane arrow at him, which he easily dodged. She landed hard on her side in the sand. She sat up and breathed heavily as he stood over her with the same cocky grin he had for the entire time. "This is where you lose." "Fury!" He yelled. The injured crocolisk came out of the woods alone. "CLOUD!" she yelled instantly worried about her best friend and companion. Fury ran and tackled her to the ground pinning her down easily. She kicked frantically and punched at him trying to get him off of her. But it was to no avail, hitting his thick hide protected him from every blow. She flicked her wrist and a good sized hidden dagger popped out of her glove. Before he knew it she stabbed it into his side hard. Before he got a chance to snap at her again she hit him with her forearm. He brought his jaws down hard piercing her armor and luckily it just skimmed her or her arm would have been gone. It was still a very large wound. Her blood began to flow freely, and form a small poor around her. "Fury, back down." Said the elf as he again approached them. The crocolisk got off of her and got behind his master. She sat up holding her arm tightly. She winced in pain as the world around her began to spin from loss of blood. "come on it's just a flesh wound." he said smirking. "heh your race are a bunch of wusses." Zaramoon just glared up at him. "Goodnight Sin'dorei." He said suddenly serious as his grin disappeared. He pulled his arm back, and brought it down hard on her head knocking her out cold...

**A/N: Okay sorry bout the writers block, it's midterms in school and I have been crazy busy I will try to update more often.. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to pm me. I feel like I have lost some of my talent -_- but anyway I hope you are enjoying it, writing chapter 3 in the morning. Goodnight ^^**

**-Oh another thing All the characters mentioned in this story are either mine or friends toons from the game. Zaramoon is me Malveillant is my dk and this nightelf from this chapter is a friend of mine lol**


End file.
